rastabanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishva
"Its been determined that ong ravana is unconquerable. those who have tried have been proven fools long before i came around. I confess that there is nothing to teach: no religion, no science. Today I speak in this fashion, tomorrow in another, Simply be aware of the oneness of things." - Ishva Izanagi al-Sirr Ishva Izanagi Al-sirr (meaning: divine teacher inviting unto the secrets) was the first of many great leaders that tried to bring order to the land of dangerous and mystical lands of Ong Ravana. After years of wandering and seeking almost in trance he stumbled apon what seemed but a mere island but quickly found it to be much more. Aged 28 years, Ishva is of unknown orgin. he is rumored to be a nubian prince turned adventure when courtly life turned dull. he kiddnaped his lover Lady Katalina, a princess, from the royal court of alandalus. other say he was a soldier who's army was defeated and in the process he lost his memories and bearing and wandered forth aimlessly to find the land of ong ravana as he was called to a higher purpose by The Occuria. Apperance and Personality Ishva is a dark skined man or moorish aperance, with a calm temperment but explosive capabilities. he has a athletic muscular build and tends to dress in a variety of middle eastern clothing. he often carries with him books of records or notes he keeps of great import. at times ishva can play the role of a leader other times more the role of a drunken wiseman. Story with stories in conflict, the start of his tale is unclear. his exploits gained renown as he attempted to bring the land of Ong Ravana to a state of function in which all would be welcome to pursue thier own stake in what the land had in store for them. his path was obstructed by dramatic incidents of betrayal and sabatoge by those who didnt connect with his vision or those who sought to steal for themselves the power he was amassing. Vision ishva firmly believes in the virtues and divinity inherent in the depths of every soul. from this he believes that ong ravana will experience lasting prosperity when members of the community have proper outlets to express themselves and be valued at the same time recognizing the needs of the people he believes what one can express and send out another can interact with and may even need. thus he seeks now to establish a new way for people to connect as pillars of something they all believe in and feel is worth the peoples effort. Gallery 943703_10200595644166785_906334992_n.jpg|ishva 971175_10151571119208876_291956696_n.jpg|ishva, druming with the houseless rouges @ seadogs 2013 292675_3671533560170_94577331_n.jpg|ishva with house mates in the 'house al-sirr' period. 1013504_399163923527774_1751817356_n.jpg|ishva talking slave trade business with shiva, his anagram. 1070116_10151571137423876_993634106_n.jpg|ishva servicing a lady of the houseless rouges with henna tattoos. 17796075_1297892153598858_4279441800049881126_n.jpg 18222698_145555972649849_6145182434885664473_n.jpg 20664613_10155318914051293_186615992277897403_n.jpg 20770276_1417691771618895_9012865989936003154_n.jpg Trivia *Ishva regularly does business with pirates through slave trade, he has decided to rnounce math in business as he believes it is a social evil which mires the mind in needless complication. *Ishva is the leader of House Madrasa which used to be known as house al-sirr and currently the only vessel which the Occuria seek to bring Ong Ravana to Enlightenment. *Ishva possesses a great deal or martial talent in hand to hand and armed combat. more than just sheer strength or skill he intertwines his abilities with an array of combat styles and subconcious natrual reation. *While Ishva deals in slavery he also is establishing trade for all things as he seeks to bring value to his currency the 'Drachma'